A Day In Life
by Mojsengojs
Summary: Kelly is hurt, but the Angels stand clueless. Who hurt her? And why? - Freestanding story, not part of my others. Time to get back to this writing thing!
1. Prologue

**Hey. Long time no seen! It was almost two years since I posted... well anything. I've been traveling Asia and meeting new friends and learning new things, and since all my stories went bye-bye in the same time as the death of my beloved computer, my muse seemed to take a trip by itself. But! I think she returned by the help of some friendly words. So here we go. Let's get back in the World of Angels! I am excited to re-read all of your stories that I have missed, catch up on reviewing, and spend as much time on this page as I once did! Who is with me!?  
**

**x Agnes. **

* * *

_- I don't own any rights to the show or the Angels, unfortunately. The story is for enjoyment/entertainment purposes only._

_- I have a lot of old stories out there. This is not part of that series, this story stands on it's own with no backstory to it. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**A Day In Life**

_**Kelly is hurt, but the Angels stand clueless. Who hurt her? And why? **_

**Prologue**.

_7 am. _

It was her favorite time of the day. The morning sun had just made its way up over the horizon, bathing the city in sunlight. A glass pot was filling with black coffee and she had just walked outside to get the morning paper after a shower to massage the kinks out of her sleepy body. It was a beautiful morning in the beginning of March, spring had arrived and the heat was coming back to town after a dull winter. It might be California, but even the Golden State would get bad weather now and then. This winter had been proof of that. Now, people were outside enjoying the sun, birds were playing in the air and flowers were coming up in her garden. Perfect.

Walking back to her kitchen with the newspaper in her armpit, she poured herself a cup of fresh coffee and sat down by the table, spreading out the paper in front of her. She started eying through it while sipping the coffee, not too interested in the articles. Glancing over to the clock hanging on her wall, she smiled pleased to know that she had another half an hour before she had to leave. She always loved taking her time in the mornings.

Tires of a car screeching outside the window made Kris jump and spill coffee over half of the newspaper. The screeching was followed by a loud crash. Frowning, she put the coffee down, rubbing her hand against her jeans to get the ache of the hot coffee away as she walked over to the window. The sight outside made her gasp, and she ran to her front door, and down towards her driveway.

Jill met her halfway.

"Kris! Kris, you have to come, now!"

"Jill, wait, what… What are you doing in Los Angeles? When did you get here? What… What's going on?"

"Kris, there is no time!" Jill was panicking, her voice going high pitch as she ran past Kris into her house. Grabbing Kris's purse and keys and pushing them down into Kris's hands she turned back around and headed for her car. A very confused Kris grabbed a pair of shoes, locked her house and jogged after her sister.

Jill's car was halfway on her driveway and halfway into her mailbox.

"Nice parking."

Jill didn't even seem to comprehend what Kris had just said, she just got into the driver's seat and before Kris had even closed the passenger door, Jill was reversing out onto the street and then doing a flying start down the street.

"Jill? What is happening?"

"It's Kelly. She's been hurt, she's been really, really hurt."

_Half an hour earlier._

Kelly parked her car outside the office, as she did every morning. She was really early, but she wanted to read up on some old cases before the other guys showed up, and before Charlie called with a mission which would certainly take up her time. Her mind had been occupied the last couple of days with another mission. She had been working on a case on the side for about a week now, and she was not ready to include the others in it just yet. It was as a favor of a worried friend, and she would for sure tell the others when she had more to go on, but right now it was nothing major or dangerous, and she didn't feel the need to worry them with her private life.

Locking her mustang, she suddenly heard a short, but loud, scream. It was quickly muffled, and Kelly frowned as she quickly walked around the corner of the office, to the lonely back alley hiding there. There was something going on, she could hear something break, and things crashing. She knew that sound by instinct.

There was a fight going on.

Kelly started running, pulling her gun out of her purse before dropping the purse to the ground. She would get it later. Right now it would just be in the way.

There was a fight, which she already knew. A man and a woman. He was visibly angry, she was visibly scared, and he was definitely the one overtaking the fight. He was tall and well built, probably in his mid 30s. The woman was tiny, and probably not much older than 20. She didn't have a chance against his plate sized hands and tree-like arms.

Just as Kelly angrily shouted "_Hold it_!", he had thrown the woman head first into a metal dumpster, just as easy as if she had been a ragdoll. She wasn't moving, and blood was already pooling around her. Kelly looked at her, for just a second, before focusing on the enraged man who now focused on Kelly instead. He stood still, panting, his body tensed, and angry eyes staring at Kelly and the pipe of her gun 20 feet away.

"Go away!" The man shouted. "This is none of your business!"

"I'm not gonna let you hurt her!" Kelly shouted back, her body frozen in stone and her aim perfect. She was not going to leave, and she was not going to let him put another hand on the woman. She didn't know any of them, but that had nothing to do with it. She could not stand there watching him kill that young woman.

But what she had not expected was the man coming from behind her. All of a sudden, she heard the sound of running footsteps behind her, and she quickly spun around. The last thing she saw was a steel pipe in front of her eyes. Then everything turned dark.


	2. 7 am

**Wow guys, _thank you so much for your feedback_, incredible! You just spurred me on, I'll tell you that! **

**As for Heather - I really can not picture Sabrina/Kelly femslash, even less write it, so I'm sorry, but that won't come from me, you will have to find some other author for that. I hope you enjoy this story anyway, without the femslash! **

* * *

**Chapter 1.  
**

"Jill, _what happened!_?"

"I… I don't know."

"Tell me everything. For starters, what are you doing here? I thought you were in Las Vegas?"

"I came to town last night, I got a week off racing and I was going to surprise you, so I slept at Bri's place last night. We went to the office early to prepare a little, you know, it's the two year anniversary of the agency."

"Oh right, I had completely forgotten about the anniversary."

"Anyway, we saw Kelly's car parked outside, and Sabrina noticed her keys were still in the door. We laughed at it, thinking Kelly just forgot them, but as we got inside the place was locked down and empty. Worried we walked back outside, and walked around the building, looking for her. It didn't take long until we found her purse on the ground, gun missing…"

Jill took a deep breath, and Kris sat quiet, waiting for her to continue.

"Then we came into the back alley… And there was Kelly, face down on the ground, bleeding heavily from the head."

"Oh no." Kris whispered, her hand covering her mouth in horror.

"There was also signs of struggle further into the alley, and there was a young woman there, dead. Looks like she's been beaten to death."

Kris sat quiet, taking in what her sister had just told her, trying to comprehend what had happened. Kelly hurt. Dead woman. Fighting behind the office. Did the fight have anything to do with them, or Kelly? Or had her friend just been at the wrong place at the wrong time? Knowing Kelly, she was certain that Kelly would've jumped into the action if she had come across it. But maybe this time it would've been better to stay out of it.

There was a long pause with both sisters not knowing what to say. They were both worried, worried about their friend. Confused about what had happened. They were not on a case right now, there had not been any threats as far as they knew, and life at the agency had been calm lately. Maybe too calm. They all knew what that meant. Because as soon as they managed to catch a break in their lives, trouble was bound to follow with eager steps.

"How… How bad is she?" Kris whispered, not scared of the question itself, but of the answer that might follow.

Jill took a deep breath before answering.

"I don't know. The medics said that she hadn't lost all that much blood for it to be life threatening, but there was a deep cut to her forehead, and during the entire time while we waited and they took care of her, she never made any effort of waking up. That's worrying me, she's been hit over the head with something and we don't know how much damage that has done… With head injuries you just never know..."

Jill's voice trailed off, and the two sisters sat quiet for the rest of the drive, lost in their own thoughts of worry.

* * *

Kris and Jill arrived to the hospital, and Kris could see both Sabrina's orange Pinto and Bosley's station wagon parked outside. Leaping out of the car, they headed to the entry, and it didn't take long to find their coworkers, both worryingly pacing the floor of the waiting room. Upon seeing the sisters, they both stopped, and met each other's eyes. Sabrina had her hands in the pockets of her jeans, rocking slightly on her heels.

"Have you heard anything?" Jill panted, slightly out of breath from the jog.

"Nothing." Bosley answered. "They have yet to inform us about her condition."

Kris sank down into the couch, face in her hands.

"Do we know anything?" Jill pressed on, not accepting no for an answer.

"They haven't told us anything since we arrived here Jill." Sabrina said, looking up to meet Jill's sad eyes. "She was unconscious all the way here, but her vitals were stable."

"Do we know who the other girl was?"

"No Jill." Bosley said. "I talked to the police and they will keep up informed, I've talked to Charlie and he's keeping in touch with the police too and he will call us as soon as he has any news… But so far, nothing."

Jill was just about to ask something else, when a doctor coming out through sliding doors caught her attention. He looked up from his chart and saw the four of them standing there.

"Kelly Garrett?" He asked, already pretty sure these four in front of him were the ones to talk to, but he had learned to make sure you're talking to the right family and friends, instead of making the mistake of telling worried people the wrong news.

"Yes, doc, how is she?" Sabrina asked, turning to face the doctor.

Kris was now standing too, all of them lining up in front of the doctor.

"It is too early to tell. We have done cat scans to see how much damage has been done, but we are still waiting for all the results. Honestly, we won't really know until she wakes up, but there's no way to tell when that will be. It could be hours… it could be months. We are going to do more tests to have a look at brain activity and so… Good thing now is that all her other vitals are stable, she's breathing by herself. We just have to wait for her to wake up."

Everyone nodded quietly.

"I can't let you guys in to hers just yet, since we need to keep her under observation and do more tests first, but in about two hours or so, I'm sure she can take some visitors."

"Why don't we go down to the crime scene and the police office to see if they have anything to go on in the mean time?" Bosley suggested, the girls nodding in agreement.

"One of us should stay here, in case anything changes." Sabrina more decided than suggested.

"I'll do it… If that's okay with you guys?" Kris said. She really didn't feel like leaving the hospital, if anything happened to Kelly she wanted to be here to sit by her side and hold her hand, tell her that everything would be alright. She did not want to be on the other side of town.

"Yeah, that's fine." Sabrina nodded, and then turned to the doctor. "Thank you. We'll be back later."

"No worries, we'll do what we can to make your friend better."

"Thank you."

The doctor walked off, leaving the gang in the busy waiting room.

"Okay, we'll take off, no time to waste. We will call and update you – and you will call us the second you get any kinds of news, okay?" Jill said sternly, looking at her younger sister.

"I promise." Kris said, giving Jill a small hug, before the trio left Kris alone. Kris sighed as she went to grab a cup of coffee, and sat down in the couch. This morning that had started to beautifully had dramatically changed into a nightmare. She just hoped it would change for the better, and soon.

* * *

Jill, Sabrina and Bosley all got out of the cars, parking a little bit down the street considering there were squad cars still occupying their usual parking. Jill had caught a ride with Sabrina, just in case Kris needed a car, and there was really no need to have three cars on three people, especially since they were all sticking together for now.

They stopped in front of their cars, just looking over their familiar area. The red brick building with the white windows, the big tree right in front of the big, white door with its beautiful ornament and the numbers 193 at the top in black. The big sign with white letters indicating that this was in fact their working area, a building that has been theirs for years now. But today it just felt different; it felt like they saw it for the first time. Maybe it was because of all the police officers walking around the area, or the yellow tape with black, block letters saying "_Crime scene, do not cross_" that surrounded their back area and keeping the public away from the alley.

Walking over to the tape, an officer by the name of Michaels saw them approach. Knowing the girls since the Police Academy, he lifted the tape up and let them into the alley, away from nosy people and reporters.

"How is Ms Garrett?"

"Stable, but she hasn't woken yet." Sabrina said, Michaels nodding.

"I hope you guys know that the entire force is rooting for her, she might not wear blue anymore but she's still part of the team. If there's anything we can do…"

"Thanks Michael. All we need you to do though is to find out what the hell happened." Sabrina said, eager to get these people behind bars.

"We're doing everything we can, I promise you that. I've got all men I have out on this. CSI's are still processing the scene; as soon as they are done you can have it to yourself."

"Sounds good. Is it possible to talk to them as well about what they have found?"

"Absolutely. Let me go and talk to the supervisor and make sure he shares everything with you."

"Thank you."

They stood still and waited, using the time to look around at the scene in front of them. They alley was about 10 foot wide, with various things taking up the space – mostly dumpsters and garbage bags that people had been too lazy to actually throw in the dumpster. The alley was usually very empty of people, but now it was full of people in black clothes with the letters CSI on the back, with their cameras and notebooks and measurement tapes.

A tall and robust man came up to them, and introduced himself as Sam Martin.

"Hi. I'm Sam Martin, and this is my team. I hope you know that we are doing everything we can to figure out what has happened here, and all of our results will be sent to you including photos and documentation. I spoke to Mr Townsend before we even started and therefore we are making copies of everything we have and the minute we are done, it will be in your hands as well. So far we don't have anything to go on, we don't know who the dead woman is, and we don't have any witnesses nor surveillance cameras, so until we figure out who she is, we are searching blind. But, that has never stopped us before, we have managed to catch the bad guys on the same page before so we will do it again."

"Thank you sir, it means a lot to know that we have all of you on our side." Sabrina said, the others agreeing in a nod.

"It's the least we can do. And I'm sincere when I say that I hope your coworker rehabilitate quickly."

"So do we, sir, so do we."

"Now if you excuse we, we're going to finish up here and then you can have at it while we document everything at the station and we can talk later."

"Absolutely."

* * *

They didn't have to wait long, soon enough the crime scene was clear for them to proceed on their own, and they all went at it, to see if the others had missed anything, and mostly to get their own view over the scene and what had happened. Sabrina went over to the other end of it, where it looked like the struggle had begun. They had been told that a piece of clothing had been found at that end of the alley, a piece matching the torn sweater the girl had been wearing. She had probably been running, and her murderer had caught her by her clothes. Dumpsters were out of place, and there was blood on the walls, and on the ground. And a lot of it. They had found teeth as well, which too was assumed to be from the girl considering she was missing a pair.

Obviously, there had been a fight. But who was she? And who had killed her? How were they going to find a murderer when they had absolutely nothing to go on, not even the victim's name?

Sabrina looked over at her watch. Quarter to eight. It was going to be a long day ahead of them.

* * *

_**What will they do noooow?** **I don't know either! Intriguing... **_


	3. 8 am

**_Again, thanks for all reviews and feedback! Very much appreciated!_ **

**_I know it's quite calm and boring so far... But come on, it will change, you know that!_**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"So… What do we actually got?" Sabrina asked as she poured coffee into three cups, handing them out to Jill who were seated in the couch, and to Bosley in his usual place behind the desk.

"Not much Angel, not much." Charlie sighed in the phone. "We know there was a fight in the alley, but we still don't have any positive ID on the girl. The police have sent her pictures to newspapers and news channels on TV, hopefully someone knows who she is and calls in with some information."

"Until then?" Jill asked, sipping her coffee.

"Until then I'm afraid we're just going to have to wait."

"Have we heard anything from the police yet?" Sabrina asked, looking at Charlie's speaker box located on its usual place at the desk.

"I talked to Michaels and Martin, they are processing everything they have found, but so far it doesn't appear to be anything that would link any person to the crime. There are no weapons found, no cars have been spotted, and so far no witnesses have stepped forward. I guess we just have to wait for Jane Doe's picture to hit the news, and we can hope that someone knows who she is."

"I guess so." Jill said. "I just really wish there were something we could do, I can't stand just sitting here!"

"One thing is puzzling me though. Jill and I were here early today to make a surprise party since it's the anniversary of the agency. But why was Kelly so early? We didn't tell her anything, it was a surprise for her as well… She's usually the first one in… But we were about an hour early, and she was here before us. Why?"

"That is a good question Sabrina." Charlie's voice echoed through the phone. "That I don't know."

"For some reason she wanted to be alone here before we came. But why?"

"No idea, she hasn't said anything. But do you think what she was working on privately has anything to do with what happened? I thought she was just at the wrong place at the wrong time?" Bosley added confused.

"Maybe she was, but what if that's not the case? We can't just rule anything out now when we don't have anything to go on. We need to take every aspect in consideration."

"Sabrina is right. We can't leave any piece of information out at this moment. But how will we know what Kelly was doing?" Bosley pondered.

"Who is Anna?"

Sabrina and Bosley looked up at Jill who had just spoken, and noticed that she was sitting with a calendar in her hand, turning the pages.

"Is that Kelly's calendar?" Sabrina asked, walking over to Jill and standing behind the couch where Jill was sitting, eying through the calendar.

"Yeah, well, it was in her purse." Jill said, nodding to Kelly's purse on the coffee table in front of her. "She has noted the name 'Anna' both yesterday and tomorrow. No other notes, just the name."

"Does she have a phone list in there as well?"

"No, she probably left that at home." Jill said after looking through her purse. Keys, identification, wallet, note pad, some pencils, but no phone book.

"Maybe we should go to her place? I don't want to snoop around in Kelly's life, but I do want to find out who did this."

"I think you are right Sabrina. Right now all out focus should be to who has done this. I'm sure Kelly would've done the same if the situation were different." Charlie agreed, not liking having to look through one of his employer's private life, but feeling how necessary it was.

"Charlie, have you heard anything from Kris or the hospital by the way?" Jill asked while putting Kelly's calendar back into her purse, neatly closing the buckle.

"No, there hasn't been any news. I've made some calls though and I'm sending over two specialists to the hospital so they can help out and to make sure she gets the best treatment possible."

"That's good. Right now I'm guessing no news is good news." Bosley said quietly, finishing his coffee.

"Something like that." The others agreed.

* * *

_In the same time, at another location in town._

"Why did you hurt the other one? Now she's gonna wake up and tell the police everything." A man named Jake said, nervously pacing the small office area that was not filled up with big boxes. The small space made his skin crawl, and the fact that the police was out there looking for them made him want to rip his hair out. He had not planned for the morning to go this badly.

"If she wakes up! But I had to shut her up, she saw you and she saw Gemma, and she had a gun for crying out loud! She's probably a private eye, we were behind their agency which was stupid enough."

"We had to stop Gemma, but this is just turning into a huge mess. I don't like it, I don't like messes, you know that. If she's a detective, that means the force AND detectives are out there looking for us."

"But they won't find us, how would they? We were clean, we didn't leave anything behind." The man names Morris said, looking over to the table next to them where an iron pipe lay bloody amongst other weapons.

"True that, we did not leave anything behind… You know, except for a dead person and one half-dead private detective. We should've finished her, killed her, and then there would be no chance of her waking up to identify us."

"I banged her head in as hard as I could, I can't see how she will just wake up and identify us after that bang. Hopefully she will be out for a while, or not wake up at all."

"But seriously, can we take that chance? That she won't wake up?"

"What do you want me to do? Go to the hospital with a gun? Or even the iron pipe?"

"No, stop being a moron! We have supplies enough to kill her without that kind of violence." Jake sighed, waving his arms around.

Morris let his eyes glance around the room, at the 50-ish boxes neatly packed along the walls. The labels were multivitamins, but there was anything but it in the boxes. Sure, if you opened a box you would think there were just normal vitamins in their containers, but that was the whole point of smuggling medications and drugs between borders. It was not meant to look suspicious. But all these boxes in this tiny office sure looked out of place in here.

None of them were in this business because they wanted to. They had started out as runners on the street when money went low, low beneath the rent, and since both of them lived out on the street anyway, they could just as well do some running. And that's how they met, almost five years ago. The big guys down the corner had supplied them with whatever was asked, and they returned with the money, getting to keep a small percentage for themselves. Soon enough they had a place to stay, and before they knew it, they were handling a lot bigger deals than just a few grams in a bag. And now it was too late to back out, they were in this with no escape route visible.

But murder had never been part of the plan. And both of them were at loss of what to do next.

"We have to finish her, don't we?" Jake said, leaning back against a messy desk.

"As I see it, we don't have a choice. We can't take the risk of her being able to pinpoint us."

"So, how are we going to do this?"

"Let me think of something, just let me think…"

* * *

"It's kinda freaky, isn't it?"

Sabrina looked up at Jill who was staring in Kelly's living room, staring out of the window.

"What is?"

"Everything here seems so normal. Untouched, clean, everything in its place."

"Well, that means that nothing out of the ordinary has happened here." Sabrina said, not really understanding where Jill was going with her thoughts. It was not like anything had happened here, Kelly had left home as normal and went to work, and then everything had spiraled downwards.

"Yeah, well I was just thinking, you know… When we're here, everything seems okay, Kelly's place is just like normal. But everything is not normal – Kelly's hurt and we don't know who did it. But her house seems… peaceful, you know? Stepping in here you wouldn't know that the owner is hurt."

Sabrina just nodded, not even knowing what to say. Instead she walked over to Kelly's drawer by her couch in the living room, and sat down as she opened the drawer, to have a look for the phone book. As she figured, it was right at its usual place. That was one of the best things about Kelly, you never had to look for anything, everything had a place, and there it would be. Opening the book, she started eying through it as Jill and Bosley paced around the house, looking for any clues to what Kelly had been working on.

"There are two 'Anna' in her notebook… Should I call them?"

"Yeah, go for it." Jill said, Bosley nodding along.

"Yes, call. Tell them Kelly had an accident and won't be able to meet up tonight."

Sabrina nodded as she picked up the phone and dialed the first Anna on the list. She waited a few tones before the phone picked up.

"Yes, Anna speaking."

"Hi, my name is Sabrina Duncan, and I'm a coworker of Kelly Garrett's."

"Oh, hello."

"I don't know if I have called the right person, but I've seen in Kelly's calendar that she's meeting with someone named Anna tonight, and I'm just wondering if that is you?"

"Um, yes, I was meant to meet her tonight… Is something the matter?"

"She's been hurt, and is for the moment in the hospital. We don't know the seriousness of her condition just yet, but she will not be able to meet with you tonight."

"Is… is she going to be okay?"

"We don't know yet. Look, it would be great if we could meet up and-"

"Oh, I just… I have to go! Thank you for calling me and I will go and check on Kelly… But I have to go."

Sabrina just stared at the phone as the signal went beeping as Anna hung up on the other end.

"Wait… What just happened?" Jill asked, walking over to Sabrina who was looking very confused.

"I don't know! I told her Kelly was hurt, and she seemed really worried, then I started asking if we could meet up and she just hung up on me?"

"That's weird, I wonder why she did that? Do you think she is hiding something?"

"Probably." Sabrina nodded, dialing the phone, but this time she wanted to talk to her boss.

"Charles Townsend speaking."

"Hey Charlie, it's Sabrina. We found that Anna in Kelly's phone book, and I don't know what's going on there, but I think you should check her up."

Jill listened to Sabrina explaining to Charlie what had been said, and giving him her full name and number, in the same time as she kept pacing the house. Walking into the kitchen, she saw Bosley standing there, looking at the fridge.

"What's up Bos?"

"Oh, I was just reading her notes. Most of them are ordinary stuff, but some of them are not."

Jill looked over at Kelly's fridge, which were covered in small notes stuck with magnets, with all stuff important and not. It was also typically Kelly. Most of the stuff were small reminders about grocery shopping, but as she looked closer at the notes, she realized what Bosley was talking about.

"'Files?'… 'Vitamins'… 'PoLA'… What does these notes even mean?"

"I have no idea." Bosley said, taking them all down, even the completely ordinary ones. "But we better save them, and see if we can puzzle it all together. They might not have anything to do with each other but in case they do… It can't hurt to collect them, can it?"

"No, just bring it."

Bosley nodded, neatly folding them all up and put them inside the jacket of his suit, in the same time as Sabrina stepped into the kitchen. Bosley quickly removed all the notes and gave them to Sabrina who looked just as puzzled as the rest of them.

"That's just weird."

"Yeah, we don't get it either. What did Charlie say?" Jill asked as Bosley once again put the notes back in his pocket.

"He said all cat scan results are back and the specialists have looked Kelly over, so if we wanna go and talk to the doctors, we can. It didn't sound like there had been any breakthrough down there though, at least not of what Charlie had been told."

"Well, the doctor said we might be able to at least see Kelly 'within a couple of hours', and it's just passed nine am. Let's see if there's any news on her, and see update Kris on what's been going on. " Jill nodded, as the three of them walked out, locking Kelly's front door behind them, and entering their cars.

None of them saw the two pair of eyes that were following them through binoculars.


	4. 9 am

**I'm sorry to keep you waiting, but I do hope you all had a very Merry Christmas! Thank you for all your feedback! x**

* * *

**Chapter 3.**

The angels got out of their cars by the hospital, where they had been just a few hours earlier that day. They walked in silence back in through the sliding doors, and it didn't take long before the same doctor that had talked to them earlier that day once again approached them.

"Any news doctor?" Sabrina asked, tucking her hands down into the pockets of her jeans, as she always did when she got nervous.

"We got the results back of the cat scan, and there's no sign of brain damage that we can see. Those are the good news. The bad news are that she has yet to wake up. We have done what we can, the rest is up to her. But from what we gather from the tests, everything looks clear. But it's always difficult to know with head wounds."

The trio nodded for the doctor to continue.

"Ms Munroe is sitting in her room, if you want to go in there as well, I can have a nurse show you the way."

"Yes please." Jill smiled, as the doctor waved over a nurse, who then showed them down a long corridor, before stopping outside a door and gesturing for them to go ahead.

"Thank you." Bosley smiled as he pulled open the door.

Kris turned around at the sound of them walking inside, and she smiled upon seeing her friends. She had been sitting in a chair next to Kelly's bed, with a book in her hands, the book now lying open in the bed next to Kelly. Sabrina walked over to Kelly's side, her hands back in her pockets, and she just stood there in silence, watching her friend. Her skin seemed pale, and her head was neatly wrapped up in a bandage to cover the stitches that had been placed by her temple.

"She hasn't woken yet." Kris said quietly, looking from Kelly to her sister's eyes. Jill nodded, walking up to stand next to Kris, looking over Kelly as well.

"We talked to the doctor. He said the scans looked good though."

"Yeah, they told me the same thing. They told me she should wake, but that doesn't mean she will."

"Oh girls." Bosley chimed in, walking up to the bed as well. "She will wake up, don't you doubt it. It is Kelly we're talking about! Kelly! She will wake up – she is just taking a long nap so she doesn't have to work."

The angels smiled at Bosley's words, he knew how to keep them positive. And they needed his optimism right now, because seeing your best friend lying in a white bed hooked up on wires were enough to shake even the steadiest person by their ground.

"Have you found anything?"

"Well, not really. The dead woman in the alley hasn't been identified yet, so we don't know anything about her. We looked through Kelly's calendar-" Sabrina started, but was interrupted by Kris.

"You went through Kelly's calendar?"

"Kris, you know we don't peak to close into each others private lives, but we really need to figure out what happened. We don't have anything to go after, we have no clues what so ever." Sabrina quickly defended their earlier action, then continued where she had stopped. "We looked through her calendar, and found that she had a meeting with a woman named Anna scheduled. We called this woman, but she was not really eager to talk, at all."

"Maybe she was just worried about Kelly."

"It didn't sound that way. I told her Kelly was hurt, and she couldn't have put the phone down any faster than she did. Anyway, Charlie is checking up on her as we speak."

"That's good. So now what?"

"I… I don't know. I wish we could get an I.D. on Jane Doe or to figure out who Anna is and what she's possibly hiding, then at least we might have something to go after. It feels like we are stuck in a dead end."

"I wish Kelly would wake up and tell us." Kris said quietly.

"Of most of all, I wish for that." Sabrina said, stroking Kelly's hand with the back of her own. "You hear that Garrett? We need your help to figure out who did this, so you better wake up and tell us."

They all observed the angel in the bed for a couple of moments, but she did plan to help them out in any way, they were on their own at the moment.

But the door opened, and a nurse looked inside.

"Mr Bosley? Mr Townsend is in the phone for you at the desk."

"Thank you." Bosley smiled, nodding to the girls before following the nurse outside, walking up to the nurses' station he grabbed a hold of the phone.

"Charlie?"

"Hey Bosley. How is our angel doing?"

"So far nothing Charlie, everything is the same, but all tests they have done look to be good. But she's still resting peacefully."

"How are the others holding up?"

"So far so good I believe, they are worried of course, we all are, but they still have hope in their spirits. I just don't know for how long, so I do hope Kelly decides to wake up soon enough."

"I hope so too Bosley. In the meantime, I got the identification of Jane Doe from the alley. Her real name is Mary Clarke. She's been in and out of the law due to drugs, both using and selling, in big and small amounts. One of the police officers recognized and identified her. They have made copies of her files and all known companions, you can pick it up at the station whenever you are done at the hospital."

"That's great, thank you Charles. I'll let the girls know right away."

"Good, keep me posted."

"Of course, talk to you later."

Bosley hung up the phone, said his thanks to the nurse behind the desk and walked back to the girls. The silence inside the room was making his heart ache. He knew how much the girls loved one another and one of them being hurt was always a difficult thing to go through.

"What did Charlie want?" Jill asked as he walked inside, tearing her eyes away from Kelly for a few seconds.

"They have positively identified Jane Doe, the police department has put together a copy of her file that we can go and pick up."

"Oh, that's great." Sabrina smiled, rising to her feet. "Let's go, I want to figure this mess out. Kris, you're still staying?"

"If no one minds?" Kris asked, looking around at the others.

"No one minds. It's good to have one person here just in case." Jill smiled, hugging her sister from behind, before the three walked out again, as Kris promised to keep them updated.

"So what did Charlie say about her?" Sabrina asked as the three of them walked over the parking lot to where they had parked their cars.

"Well, apparently one of the officers at the station had identified her, she had been in and out of their office a couple of times due to drug use and dealing."

"Ever any bigger stuff?"

"Not that Charlie said, we have to wait for the copies to get the full biography on her."

"Okay. Meet you at the station?"

"Yes. I have to stop on the way to fill up my tank, but I'll see you at the station."

The girls nodded as Sabrina threw the keys at Jill.

"Your time to drive."

The girls got in, and as they were driving out of the parking lot, a blue Mercedes followed them a few cars back.

* * *

Jill and Sabrina sat quiet in their car, driving their way through the city to the police station. They had Bosley behind them, and behind him were a blue car that Jill could swear she had seen somewhere else. But she couldn't be sure, it could just be her mind playing tricks on her.

"Bri."

"Yup?"

"The blue Mercedes behind Bosley… Does it seem familiar to you?"

Sabrina frowned as she looked into the side mirror of the car, watching the car Jill was asking about. "No, I don't think I've seen it anywhere, but I can't be sure. Maybe I just didn't pay attention to it. Do you think someone is following us?"

"I don't know, maybe I'm just turning paranoid."

"It's not uncommon that we get tails Jill, we do have the rights to be suspicious. Let's keep an eye on it and if it sticks… well I'm sure you can shake it off."

Jill smiled as she looked over at Sabrina. "I think I can manage."

"After the race in Brazil I believe so Jill."

"Oh you watched?"

"Yeah, we had you live on the television. You're becoming real good, aren't you?" Sabrina grinned, proud over her friend. It had been just about a year since Jill left them to drive race cars. The career had started off shaky, but two weeks ago she won the Grand Prix in San Paulo, forcing the formula 1 fans and other drivers to open their eyes and see her as the threat she actually was.

"I've been practicing. The new car helped too, to say the least." Jill said, feeling proud well up inside of her. She had been practicing daily to get those turns and speed just the way she wanted them. Her teammates had been extremely helpful, driving alongside her, locking her into positions difficult to get out of, and she had been learning loads of different techniques by her coach. Standing on top of the winner's stand rising her trophy, she felt pride like never before, knowing all the hard work had paid off.

"I bet. Where is the next race taking place?"

"Next up is South Africa in two weeks from now. The one after that is in Long Beach, I promised Kris to get you guys tickets for that one."

"Exciting!"

"Well, if I qualify that is. I don't have to win in South Africa, but I do have to compete and pass."

"Why wouldn't you pass?"

"Sabrina, I can't even picture leaving here until Kelly is on her feet and whoever did this is caught."

"Jill, you said there's two weeks until South Africa. We'll have this done by then, I'm sure we will. We have to."

As they were talking, Jill had left the city street and headed out on a more deserted highway. They were a bit outside the city, but during this time of the day, Jill knew traffic would move a lot faster out here than cutting through the city. Out here by the open fields, the streets were nearly empty. Jill looked up in the rear view mirror.

"Bri, the blue Mercedes is still behind us. Bosley is not though."

"Bosley is not?"

"He did mention he was running low on gas, he probably stopped at that gas station we passed without us noticing that he did."

"Oh yeah, he did say he had to stop… But the fact that the same car is still tailing us is giving me a bad feeling. I… I wonder if I can get the license number…"

Sabrina turned around in the seat and leaned into the back seat, trying to read the number on the front of the car. Getting it, she wrote it down and put her notebook back inside the pocket of her jacket.

"It looks like one man, mid 30's. You better shake him off." Sabrina said, sitting back down into the front seat and buckling back up properly.

"Hold on."

Jill pressed the pedal to the floor, quickly released it as she slammed in the 5th gear, and covered the car behind her in a big cloud of dust. Her hands were holding the steering wheel and her eyes focused on the road that lay ahead of her. Nothing would stop her.

At least so she thought. Out of nowhere, another car turned up, hidden behind bushes and trees on the side of the road, It had been nowhere, and all of a sudden it was in front of them. Jill's reaction and instinct told her to steer away to avoid a collision, and so she did. She had not anticipated the road being full of gravel, and it didn't take long before the car was sliding out of control. She hit the breaks, but they did not seem to be working as well as they had a little while ago. Actually, they didn't seem to be working at all.

Jill was frantically trying to regain control of the car as she watched the trees come closer, and closer.

Last thing heard was Sabrina's shout in panic before the hit.

Then there were silence.

The two cars both drove past the car stuck in between the trees, watching the smoke coming out from under the hood, then had a quick glance at each other before driving different directions, leaving the damaged car smoldering behind them.


	5. 10 am

_**I hope everyone had a nice end of the year. I apologize updates have been slow, but I've been very busy, both working, and celebrating. Christmas and NYE is for friends and family and I haven't opened the laptop once. I did get the Charlie's Angels Complete Set DVD box for Christmas (from myself) so I have been catching up on this series we do love so much. Given me a ton of inspiration. So, here's the next chapter! I promise it won't be as long until the next one. **_

_**Love, Agnes** _

* * *

**Chapter 4.**

Sabrina opened her eyes, blinking a few times to get the dark spots in front of her eyes to subside. What happened? Her head felt fuzzy, as if she just had a long nap.

Looking around she remembered. She remembered the blue Mercedes. She remembered the car hiding in the bushes, her car sliding out of control with Jill behind the wheels. Jill, where was… Turning to her left, Jill was sitting in her seat leaning backwards with her eyes closed. Sabrina leaned over, carefully touching her arm.

"Jill? Jill, come on."

"Yes, yes, I'm fine, stop talking so loud." Jill moaned as she carefully moved her limbs and head around, trying to feel through her body, making sure nothing were out of place.

"Are you okay?" Sabrina asked again, as she helped Jill unbuckle herself.

"Yeah, I'm okay except for this blinding headache. Maybe we should have formula 1 helmets on while driving on these roads too."

Sabrina couldn't help but to chuckle. Jill shot her a smile before opening her door and getting out. Sabrina followed to Jill's surprise, but looking up over the crashed up Pinto, it appeared that Sabrina's side had a big tree covering the door. At least they landed in between the trees, not making a front collision with the big ones. The car was fairly okay, nothing that couldn't be fixed. Now, that was, but the engine was smoldering quite a bit. If it didn't catch on fire, it might be okay. Jill was glad it was the Pinto, and not the Ford Mustangs Kris and Kelly drove around in.

Jill looked up at her friend who was leaning against a tree, catching her breath.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry." Jill asked putting her hand on Sabrina's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm okay too I think." Sabrina said, rubbing her neck. "But… what happened?"

"I'm not sure." Jill started, before the two of them turned to look up the hill as they heard approaching footsteps. The sound belonged to two well-built men in dark blue clothes, each carrying a bag, who were coming sliding down the hill, focused on keeping their balance down the sand. Behind them, back up on the road, an ambulance was standing with its siren spinning, waiting for their return. As the girls looked a police car also came into view. Two officers got out of the car, and walked up to a man who were standing beside the ambulance with his hands in his pockets.

The angels focused back to the EMTs as they approached.

"Hi ladies, why don't you take it easy and let us see you over."

"We're fine." Sabrina smiled, brushing off her jeans as to make a point.

"I'm glad to hear that but it's quite the bang so it would be good to have you looked over at least."

The girls sighed but knew Charlie would have a proper go at them unless they cooperated with the paramedics. Kelly in the hospital was enough.

"Any pain?" One of the guys asked as Jill reached into the car and pulled out their purses.

"Nope, a bit stiff all over but all pieces are intact." Sabrina smiled, Jill nodding as she came up behind.

"No neck, or backpain?"

Both Angels shook their heads.

"Can you walk up to the ambulance?"

"Absolutely."

Reaching the top, they could see the man still talking to the police. He was wearing hiking boots, khaki shorts, a white t-shirt, a backpack on his shoulders, a cap on his head and sunglasses. His head turned their direction as the four of them came to the top of the hill. The officers turned their heads as well, as they walked over to the ambulance and sat down in the back. The paramedics got started with checking their vitals and asking questions, as the police officers came around back.

"How are you doing ladies?"

"Better than the car, officer." Jill said with a smile.

"We'll have it towed. Could you tell us what happened?"

"We're private investigators, for Charles Townsend Detective Agency, and we're trying to figure out what has happened to one of our coworkers."

"Oh, you're the angels? Sarge said you guys were heading our way, we were just getting all the information ready for your arrival when we got the call about this accident."

"Did he make the call?"

"Yes, he was out hiking and spotted the chase and crash from a distance. There's a gas station not too far away from here, he ran there to make the call."

"We would like to talk to him as well."

"Of course, we'll go and tell him. But first, again, what did happen?"

"We were trying to shake a tail, and all of a sudden a car that had been hiding in the bushes appeared on the road. I served to avoid a collision, but the massive amount of gravel made my car spin, and my brakes were no good. I want to have a look under that car as soon as possible." Jill said as the officer took notes.

"Of course. The fire department are heading this way to make sure the car won't blow up. As soon as they clear it we'll tow it to the station and you can go at it together with our mechanics."

"Thank you."

"Well, all your vitals are in order, so none of you have to come with us unless you feel the need to." One of the paramedics said as they finished up their work.

"I'm fine." Sabrina said, rolling down her sleeves again.

"Same same." Jill agreed, hopping out of the ambulance and getting steady under her feet. Sabrina followed.

They signed some papers before the paramedics drove off, leaving them with the police officers and the man who had been hiking. The girls walked over to him, in the same time as a fire truck came rolling into the scene, immediately getting to work down the hill.

"Hi, I'm Sabrina, this is Jill. Thank you for getting help."

"I'm Alex. And it's no problem, just doing what any citizen should be doing when an accident occurs."

"But not everyone would, therefore we are very grateful."

"I'm just glad you are okay."

"Did you see what happened?"

"Well, I didn't see much, but I was on top of that hill when I heard the saw a man park by the bushes. He then went out and emptied two buckets of gravel on the road. I thought it was a bit odd, so I stopped to look, and a few moments later you and the blue car came around the corner in high speed. The man in the parked car drove out forcing you to steer, and then the two of them drove off together. I ran for help right after that."

"Did you see any detail of information? Company name of the car, license plate, anything that could help us identify them?"

"The car was a black sedan with license plate 412 KLM. It had dimmed windows to I couldn't see if there was more than one man in there. But the man walking out of the car was in his late 30's, early 40's perhaps, well-built, black curly hair and beard, and was wearing jeans and a blue jacket with the text Star Lane."

"That's a bowling alley." Jill quickly added.

"That's great, we can go on that information, at least go down there and ask if they recognize the description. Again, thank you for all your help." Sabrina smiled, shaking the man's hand.

The angels walked over to the side, and Jill couldn't help but to kick the gravel on the ground. It sure was a lot of it. No wonder she lost control of the car. Gravel was nothing they would usually think about as something out of the ordinary on these mountain roads, but this did not look right. It was a big amount, but it was all in one place. Sabrina walked across the road to the big bushes the car had been hiding behind. Almost level with that spot, the gravel started, and it all ended a couple of yards later. As Alex had said, it was obvious the gravel had been dumped on the scene.

"There's no skid marks." Jill said, observing the road. The gravel was parted from the wheels, but there were no visible skid marks. "I had the pedal to the floor… But there are no skid marks."

The sound of a car behind them made them both turn around and back out to the sides of the road to make sure they were not hit by another driver, but seeing it was Bosley, the both waved to him. He stopped by the side of the road where Sabrina was standing, and as he saw the police car and fire truck, he got out of his car with a puzzled look on this face.

"Bos! What took you so long?" Jill grinned.

"I had to stop for gas… And then I stopped to buy and eat a sandwich… Did you lose your car?"

"No, I just parked it down there." Jill sighed sarcastically, gesturing towards the car.

Bosley walked over to the side of the road and looked down at the orange car in between the trees, surrounded by firemen trying to cool it down before moving it. He then looked over to the girls again, still the puzzled look on his face.

"Okay... But why?"

Sabrina sighed. Jill did too.

"We had a tail from the hospital, a blue Mercedes. We tried to shake him off, but another car was hiding in between the trees, and forced Jill to steer away. As she did, the car slid on the gravel, and the brakes were no good."

"I see. Are the two of you unhurt?"

"More or less." Sabrina nodded, looking over to Jill who nodded along with her.

"Paramedics cleared us. There was a hiker out," Sabrina said, nodding towards Alex standing by the police "and he called for help. He also gave us a description of the man, the license plate of the car and said the man wore a jacket with the text Star Lane. We figured it could at least be worth looking into."

"Let's do so. We can go there first and when we're done with that, maybe they have the car ready for us to have a look at it. First, I think it's time to call Charlie and tell him that you have been back for less than 12 hours and you already wrecked a company car…"

"Bos!"

"Bri, it's okay." Jill laughed, before turning to Bosley. "See it from the good side Bosley."

"Which is?"

"At least it was the _pinto_."


	6. 11 am

**See, I told you I'd be faster! Thanks for the feedback. **

* * *

**Chapter 5.**

Shortly after 11 am, Bosley parked at 5227 Santa Monica Blvd, where Hollywood Star Lanes Bowling Alley had been since they opened in 1960. It was one of the most iconic places in town, and of course one of Jill's favorite places. With its 32 lanes and the friendliest atmosphere in Hollywood, it was a great place to go bowling or just enjoy a good night out.

They had left the scene of the accident after clearing it with the police and fire department, deciding they would stop by here at the bowling alley before heading to the police station for the files on Mary Clarke, and to see if the car was ready for Jill to have a look at. But instead of waiting at the scene, they could stop by here and hopefully get a lead on the guys trying to make pancake out of them.

The trio walked inside the bowling alley, which at this time of the day was calm and quiet. Within the hour, the restaurant upstairs would open up for lunch and people would come inside in a steady stream. Right now, there were a few people playing down on the lanes, and a few people up in the bar. A bartender Jill knew by the nickname Mickey was wiping off some glasses, but put them aside as he saw Jill approach.

"Ey, Jill! What a surprise!" He greeted her as the trio walked inside. He hadn't seen Jill in a long time, but everyone here knew who she was, whenever she was in town she would come with Kris and hit some serious strikes on the lanes.

"Hey Mickey, how are you?" Jill smiled, leaning over the bar to kiss his cheek.

"All good! Long time no seen! I thought you were off racing somewhere?"

"Yeah, I have been and I'm heading off soon again I hope, just home for a visit."

"Well we are glad to have you back even for a short visit. What can I get you?"

"Information, we hope." Jill smiled as she sat down on one of the bar stools. "And a Diet Coke, please."

"Make that two." Sabina smiled, Bosley shaking his head as a 'No, I'm good.'

Mickey got two Diet Coke cans out of the fridge, giving the girls one each, before leaning against the counter, waiting for what they wanted to know. Mickey didn't know Jill, nor her sister, all that well, but he did know Jill had been, and that Kris was, working as detectives. The two of them had quite the reputation in the neighborhood as everyone's favorite golden girls. He had seen the two people with her now but not as often, and he had not caught up on their names. He now assumed they were co workers.

"What information do I possess?" Mickey smiled, grabbing the towel and another glass, starting to dry them off as he had been doing upon their arrival.

"We are looking for a guy. Age between late 30's to early 40's, well-built, black curly hair and beard. He drives a black sedan and wears one of your blue team jackets."

"There's only one guy who comes to my mind, and that would be Jake. Don't know his last name but I can search the papers of the bowling team. He is bowling for the team, and when he isn't he is here in the bar a lot."

"Do you know anything about him? Any friends that are usually with him?" Sabina asked.

"I don't really know anything about him except that he likes his whiskey dry. But there is one guy who he usually hangs out with, I think his name is Morris but I can't be certain. A big guy, around same age, brown hair, drives a blue Mercedes I think."

"Sounds like our guys." Jill nodded, drinking up her Coke. She took out a business card and handed it to Mickey. "If you get any more information on the guys, would you call me?"

"Of course, I will look into it."

"Thanks Mickey, you're a prince." Jill smiled, hopping off her chair. Bosley left money for the drink and generous tip on the desk as the three of them walked back out to Bosley's awaiting car.

"Jake and Morris. Now let's head over to the police station to go through Mary Clarke's file and see if those names pop up anywhere. Hopefully they have the car ready as well for us to have a look at it." Sabrina smiled, writing down the names in her notebook, as the three of them got into the car.

* * *

"They didn't die."

"I know."

"Why are you so calm? You know they will find us eventually. They got our license plates, at least yours! They were not even hurt!"

Jake was pacing the small room, not liking what this mess had turned into. Morris on the other hand, was sitting by the desk with his feet up, smoking away on a cigarette, looking to be at peace. Was he not concerned at all?

"Hopefully they will see it as a warning to back off." Morris said calmly, looking at the cigarette glowing between his thumb and index finger.

"And what if, instead of making them back off, we triggered them? They are most likely having your license plate checked up as we speak."

"Oh calm down, you know none of the cars are registered to us. That would be weird, considering I picked those up at the port."

"Well that's perfect then. They will go straight to the port and snoop around."

"There is no way they will find anything down there."

"And what if they do? There's quite a deal to find it they look at the right place."

"They will not. If they get to close to the merchandise, we will stop them before their noses get wet. There are guys there keeping an eye on it and you know this much. Why are you so worried? Sit down and lit one, your pacing is making me want to smack you."

Jake sighed as he sat down opposite Morris, grabbed a cigarette for himself and lit it. Yeah, they sure were relaxing. But he couldn't relax as much as Morris apparently could. There were too many loose ends out there driving around the city like blood hounds. The two girls in the ugly orange car. The man in the station wagon. The girl in the hospital with her head bashed in and the girl sitting by her side.

"What about the girl in the hospital?"

"The brunette who's head is sore you mean? What about her?" Morris asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you think she can identify us if she wakes up? Shouldn't we prevent her from waking up?"

Morris nodded as he rose from his chair, digging in one of the boxes with the cigarette hanging out from the corner of his mouth. He looked through the different bags until he found what he was looking for. Pulling out two vials with clear fluid in them, he walked back to Jake and handed the small bottles to him.

"This should shut her up nicely. I need to see the guys about the shipping, do you think you can handle the brownie yourself?"

Jake nodded as he put the tiny bottles into his pocket. He could do it. Walking into a hospital, stealing a doctor's outfit, finding the right room, injecting the fluid, answer as few questions as possible, leave before noticed and not raise any suspicions, where could it possibly go wrong?

"Piece of cake."

"Then take off before those girls get back there. And hey, keep your calm."

Jake shot Morris an annoyed glance before leaving the office. Morris sat back into his seat. There had to be better business partners than those with their nerves on the outside, but it was a little too late to change partner now. He just had to put his faith in his old friend that he was still up to the job and wouldn't lose it now. They were only a shipping away from leaving the country, and if they could pull it off… They would have enough money and a fresh start in another country. Just this one shipping…

* * *

"Well?"

Jill rolled out from underneath the car, wiping her hands off on a towel.

"No doubt. The tubes have been punctured, putting pressure on the car and the brakes were bound to fail."

"When was it done? At the hospital?" Bosley asked as Sabrina helped Jill to her feet.

"Had to be, right? That was when we stood still, and we had the blue Mercedes tailing us from the hospital so I'm sure they did it back then already."

"They sure had it planned." Sabrina thought out loud. "With the brakes failing, the gravel, the Jake-guy hiding in the bushes… How did they know we would press the gas pedal by that location, how did they know where to hide and dump the gravel?"

"Well that spot was shortly after coming out of the city, they probably guessed that you didn't want to take up the chase in the middle of the city. They also probably knew that you would avoid the city traffic and take that route." Bosley said, shrugging his shoulders as Sabrina nodded.

"I believe you are right Bos. They really do have everything planned. They are several steps ahead of us and we really need to catch up."

"We should get those folders, and then go over to Kris and Kelly and sit down and go through every piece of information. At least Charlie is going through the names and car plates as we speak, hopefully they can turn up some information about who we are dealing with." Bosley suggested as the trio started walking away from the car, up towards the division they had been told to find.

"It doesn't feel like we are moving fast – but I sure can feel us moving a little bit." Jill smiled and Sabrina gave her a smile.

"Within a couple of hours, I think we'll have this sorted. At least I hope so. I'd much rather sit by Kelly's side instead of running around town like this trying to help her. I'd like to just be done with this part and be with her instead."

"Patience my angels." Bosley said. "Patience. Charlie will call soon with information on the cars and hopefully the men, and maybe Mary Clarke's files will show some good information as well, and we can connect all the dots."

"I hope so Bos." Jill smiled, putting her arm around Bosley, in the same time as one of the police officers came up to them.

"Excuse me Mr Bosley, there's a phone call for you."

"Oh good, excuse me angels." Bosley smiled, hoping it would be Charlie with all that information they were longing for. He walked over to the desk the officer led him too, and Sabrina and Jill followed close behind as they tried listening in on the phone call. As Bosley picked up the phone, he quickly realized it was not Charlie on the other line, and there were no good news.

"Hello? Oh, Kris, what is- Oh? What happened? How is she?"

Bosley said nothing for what felt like a million years, and the angels watched his facial expression turn from worried to really scared.

"We'll be there as soon as we can, see you soon honey." Bosley said, hanging up the phone before turning to the angels, his face pale and brow sweaty.

"Bosley, what did Kris say? How is Kelly?" Jill asked worriedly, really not liking the expression in his face. Something was not right.

"She's gotten worse, a lot worse."


	7. Noon

_Hi there, hello! (*hums stupid pageant song*)_

_Okay, first, thank you all for your reviews – I do appreciate both positive and constructive criticism. A while ago I would have defended myself by saying how I work this many hours and are a spoonie and how it was so many years ago since I studied English and so on, but what's the point?_

_Call me a lazy writer if you want to, and if anyone wants to beta read they are more than welcome to raise a hand, but I don't strive to be a great writer nor have thousands of readers. I would never call myself an author nor a writer, and I post solely because people seem to be enjoying it despite the mistakes I do. _

_I have realized life is way too short to care that much about opinions of others, there will always be people out there that will do everything to bring you down. I respect that everyone is allowed to raise their voice (_andI do feel honored that people care enough about my sloppy stories to leave feedbackno matter if it's good or bad_) but I do ask people to respect the fact that I don't have a need to become 'popular'._

_I used to, for a while I posted every day just so I would wake up to new reviews. It's was like an addiction. But I realized it's not worth it, I developed anxiety and depression, all the time worrying what people would think. I had to change. And by 'change' means I took a break, and made a massive jump out of my comfort zone. And it was the best choice of my life. _

_Of course I like reviews, saying I don't would be plain out lying. It's always nice knowing what you do right and wrong, to learn from experience and become a better person in your own eyes. Be as good as you possibly can, but never strive to be _perfect_ because no one is. Do things for yourself instead and do stuff you love to do. Live without regrets and take the day as it comes. Don't worry too much, it will work out anyway. And in the end, you will be a happier person. _

_And as Sammy Davis Jr. once sang; "Whether I'm right or whether I'm wrong, whether I find a place in this world or never belong, I gotta be me, I gotta be me, what else can I be but what I am."_

_I should get to the point by saying I am sorry for my mistakes in grammar and other, but it's there. If it bugs you too much then please, go ahead and tell me, or feel free to close the tab. The story is meant for enjoyment purposes and I hope it is. Thank you 'Guest' for your suggestions, which will be taken into consideration, and thank you everyone else for your continuous feedback. Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. _

_X Agnes _

**Chapter 6**

Bosley slammed the brakes on his car into the mat, and before it had even come to a full stop, Sabrina and Jill were already running towards the entrance of the hospital. Bosley was close on their heels as they all ran inside the hospital, up to the nurses' desk where a young nurse was sitting. Upon seeing them, she let them through already knowing who they were and who they came to see. The trio jogged down the corridor towards Kelly's room, and as they approached they could see Kris anxiously pacing. The runners slowed down as they approached Kris, all of them out of breath.

"Kris! Kris, what happened, how is she?" Jill called out, wrapping her arms around her sister who hugged her back tightly, thankful for having them by her side again. She hated being alone while scared.

"I don't know, they won't tell me anything! I was sitting with her and all of a sudden she seemed to be having a seizure or something, she had trouble breathing, the alarms went off and her heart stopped and they threw me out… Jill, I'm so scared!"

Jill held onto Kris tightly as she sobbed against her shoulder, not wanting to let go. What was going on? Kelly had seemed so peaceful and then all of a sudden this? She didn't understand a thing. They all knew side effects due to head trauma were nothing rare, but why had it come so sudden? And her heart stopped? Was she dead?

Sabrina threw her hands in the air and let out a loud grunt in worry as she started pacing the hallway, and Bosley just sunk down onto a chair, not having words enough to expression the worry going through his mind.

The door to Kelly's room suddenly opened, and a doctor came out of followed by two nurses, and he smiled to the angels upon seeing their worried faces. He had their attention within seconds.

"Kelly, how is Kelly?" Sabrina immediately demanded to know, running up to him.

"She's alive, and awake." The doctor said quickly. "She's still unstable, and her heart is beating rather slow, but she is awake and as alert as can be expected. We're going to have to run some tests to figure out what caused her to have a seizure and for her heart to momentarily fail."

Kris let go of her sister and wiped her wet cheeks with the sleeve of her sweater. "But… she's awake? I… I thought she died?"

"She almost did, but she's a strong girl and not ready to go just yet. As said, we will run tests to make sure it doesn't happen again and she is hooked up to a heart monitor so we can notice any change in rhythm straight away, but I believe she has a guardian angel watching over her."

The gang smiled at the comment, and Kris pulled her fingers tiredly through her hair.

"Miss Munroe," the doctor said, turning to Kris. "Did anything happen right before this?"

"No… Well, the doctor was in there giving her a shot, she seemed was all calm and peaceful, and then she just went off… Maybe it was something in that shot that she's allergic to or something?"

"Wait, wait – what doctor?" The doctor in front of them suddenly looked very confused, and very worried. "No one is meant to be in with her except myself and the three nurses working this part of the floor. And I certainly didn't have 'any shots' ordered."

Kris' face turned pale as she realized what might have just happened. Had she let the killer inject Kelly with something that could've killed her, right in front of her eyes? Had she been fooled that easily?

"Oh God, I think I'm gonna get sick." Kris whispered, turning her back on her friends, her hands to her face as she took a couple of deep breaths. Jill followed, coming up behind her and putting her arms around her, holding her tight.

"Kris, it's not your fault. Just tell us what happened instead."

Kris nodded, taking deep breath before she turned around to the others. "I was sitting in there and a doctor came in, at least he was dressed in a doctor's robe, saying he had been told by you to give her some medication. I think he was in his early 40's, broad shoulders, with black curly hair. I think he had a beard as well but he had a mask on so it was rather hard to see."

"That sounds like one of the guys we tracked."

"You got something?" Kris asked surprised, turning to her sister.

"We got some names. But we'll talk about it in a minute; I can't wait to see Kelly." Jill said, eager to meet her friend. Turning to the doctor, he nodded.

"Yeah, you can go in there and keep her company. Be gentle with her, but carefully ask questions to see how much she remembers, we don't know yet if the blow to her head has caused any damage. There is a nurse in there as well, for observation. She might not be awake for very long because she's very weak at the time, but stay with her for a while if you want. I will run some tests as said and I will also inform our security staff and have they look through the surveillance tapes to see if we can find this phony doctor. I will also get some of them up here to stand outside the door. Phony medical staff should not be possible, but there is so much people that come and go. Now go in and see Ms. Garrett, just be gentle with her."

"We will, thank you doctor."

The doctor hurried away to find the security guard, as the angels and Bosley carefully walked into Kelly's room, sitting down two on each side of the bed. Kelly was resting, looking pale against the pillows, a nasal cannula to her nose and a heart monitor observing every beat carefully. Kris carefully put her hand in Kelly's, and Kelly opened her eyes tiredly. Blinking a few times, she looked up to see who were touching her hand, and met the teary eyes of Kris. Looking around she saw the others standing around her, but looking back and forth made her head spin dramatically. Closing her eyes, she took some deep breaths before deciding to focus on Kris' gentle eyes.

"Hey honey." Kris whispered quietly, stroking Kelly's hand with her thumb.

"Hey." Kelly whispered quietly, her throat dry and hoarse.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired, confused…" Kelly whispered, keeping her eyes focused to avoid having her head spinning out of control. "And very dizzy."

"That's okay, it will pass. Are you in any pain?" Kris continued, still rubbing Kelly's hand with her thumb.

"A little headache but it's not bad." Kelly sighed, closing her eyes for a moment to push the nausea away.

"Kelly, do you remember what happened?" Sabrina asked, her hand touching Kelly's arm on the other side of the bed. Kelly slowly turned her head to meet Sabrina's dark eyes.

"Not really… I remember seeing a man… Beating a girl… But then everything is fuzzy."

"Do you know who any of them were? Did you recognize them?"

Kelly closed her eyes, trying to remember their faces, but she came up blank. Her mind was just a blur, she had no answers to give Sabrina. She remembered going into the alley, she remembered a man and a woman in a fight. But that was it. She was too tired to think about it, she couldn't stay awake. Her eyelids were heavy and she could feel herself drifting off again.

"Kelly?"

Kris' voice was soft and gentle.

"I'm too tired Kris, I can't stay awake."

"It's okay honey. You rest, we will be here when you wake up again." Kris said, leaning down to place a kiss on her forehead. By the time she lifted her head, Kelly was asleep again.

The four of them stood quietly and watched her peacefully breathe for a while, happy to know that she had been awake and talking, even making sense, before falling back asleep. The worry they all felt about Kelly not being her good old self had eased up a little bit.

After a moment of silence, Kris turned to the others.

"So you said you had some names?"

"Yeah. Mickey at Star Lanes got us two names, Jake and Morris. Charlie's computers are running their names and license plates from their cars."

"Speaking of that, I will go and call him with an update. I'm sure he is worried." Bosley said, getting up from his chair and walking outside, while the angels continued to tell Kris about the car accident, and what they had found out following it. Bosley walked down the corridor and found payphones by the reception. Charlie had called them in the car after they had received Kris' call, and Bosley had basically told him 'not now!' and hung up. He definitely needed to call him back and tell him everything that had happened. He glanced at his watch, showing him it was noon, before the dialed Charlie's number.

"Bosley?"

"Hello Charlie."

"Bosley, what is going on?"

It was easy to hear the worry in Charlie's otherwise calm voice, so Bosley decided it was best to go straight to the point.

"I'm sorry about earlier. We got a phone call from Kris, saying that Kelly's condition had changed from bad to worse, but as we got to the hospital, they had her stable again, and we just talked to her a little. She's very tired but under the circumstances she appears to be better than expected."

"You had me very worried. Tell me everything."

"Well… We were down at the station, Jill looked under the Pinto and confirmed what we already figured, someone did cut the tubes, causing the breaks to fail. Then there was a phone call for us, Kris calling. She had been sitting with Kelly, and a doctor had come in and given Kelly a shot, causing her to have a seizure and a cardiac arrest. They managed to get her back and stabilize her, and the doctor went off to find the security team to have a look at the surveillance cameras."

"So… Kelly was awake?"

"Yes, but just for a moment, she was very tired. But it was a big relief to hear her talk and recognize us. You never know with head trauma."

"That is a relief Bosley, I fully agree. I will call the police and tell them the news, and have them come here to see the videos together with the security guards. I will also make sure they come and post guard outside Kelly's door, I don't want anyone else in there. Did you get Mary Clarke's file from the police department?"

"Yeah, we just got it when we got the call, but we haven't had the time to go through it."

"Good. I got the read-outs of Kelly's friend Anna, and also the two men and their cars that you called me about. Can you come and pick them up?"

"Yes, absolutely. I'll go and tell the girls and I will be with you in just a moment."

"Great. See you soon Bosley."

"Absolutely Charlie, absolutely."


End file.
